1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to micronutrient enriching devices for electrolytes, and more particularly, to such devices that include an electromagnetic field coacting with the electric field developed in an electrolytic process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,448 issued to Derek A. Woodhouse for a device for control of scale formation. The patented device discloses the use of a cathode and an anode, and the latter is designed, as a sacrificial anode. The anode however, releases salt particles intended to encourage crystal formation and reducing scaling. A magnetic field is generated downstream of the anode and cathode. However, it differs from the present invention because the magnetic field is (a) downstream and not coacting with the electric field in the electrolyte, (b) the magnetic field is constant and does not vary, and (c) the electromagnetic field in the present invention is not designed to assist in the coagulation and formation of crystals by orienting random particles.
Here, the present invention provides a device to dissolve metals that are needed as micronutrients for plants. The changing electromagnetic field prevents the traveling ionic particles from adhering to an electrode or to each other so that they can more effectively reach the target, typically plants. Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.